Stirfry
"By the beak of mine own! We're not here no mo!" Avian rogue and personal chef to Frederick de Bonesby. Unlike most of his kind, Stirfry was given the ability to speak by de Bonesby when he was at his full magical prowess. While capable of being quite ruthless, Stirfry is desperate for approval of his friends, especially Mr. de Bonesby. Stirfry was a talented thief before he attempted to rob de Bonesby. Rather than kill him, the master wizard granted Stirfry the ability to speak and forced him to serve as his cook. Somewhere over the years, Stirfry developed fanatical loyalty to him. While a capable fighter, Stirfry's enthusiasm and skittish nature easily get the best of him. He is a huge gossip and will often pry into other peoples' crushes. Appearance Stirfry resembles a humanoid crow wearing a hooded cloak over his clothing. Relationships Stirfry proves himself useful on many occasions, but his chatty nature, constant curiosity and strange interests make him unintentionally gather the group's ire. He is desperate to be accepted and appreciated, and simple thanks can be enough to inflate his ego. Even when he is captured by giant spiders, Stirfry appears heartbroken to hear that Bellow might not consider him a friend. Stirfry often gossips or comments on characters' crushes and flirting with Cordelia. He is keenly aware of Albee's crush on Bellow, but seems content to let it develop on its own. He still likes to flaunt this information on occasion, often to Albee's anger or embarrassment. His clearest relationship is with Frederick de Bonesby. He constantly calls him Mister de Bonesby, and is quick to sing his praises with little to no reason. He has proven willing to kiss his feet and will offer to humiliate or even kill himself for his respect. He does show in Kebin that while he begs to go help Frederick when his life is in danger, he proves his loyalty is not unbreakable and doesn't struggle to go after him by himself. Frederick is extremely dismissive of Stirfry, calling him "my bird" or suggesting that Stirfry is some sort of divine punishment he's earned. Frederick seems entirely unwilling or unable to give him the praise he desires, which makes Stirfry even more desperate. Stirfry has taken Flipcup into his personal care, keeping him in his pocket most of the time. While he can't communicate with it, Cordelia confirms that Flipcup has accepted Stirfry as his mother after imprinting on him. Quotes "Ouchy mama!" "You want to know how I got stuck in the weCategory:Party memberb? Well... it looked like a basketball hoop and I always wondered what it would be like to be the basketball mid-swish. You know what I mean?" "That would be like taking a bath in diamonds!" "Doodoo go in toilet, and also so do peepee. And you will be the one who put both in it." "Try this one on for size, my bloody gentleman!" Trivia *Stirfry acquired his name after Frederick used the term so often around him. As a specialty of his, his master would often ask for his stirfry. *Stirfry can speak Goblin *Stirfry's least favorite thing about Frederick is that he has yet to grant him the ability to fly.